I Believe in My Own Fairytale
by lexielove17
Summary: Bella is a seventeen year old teenager that believes in fairytales. I mean, the general idea that life is a fairytale. As a human, she has the ability to know if people really belong with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hi... I'm alex... okay. so i wrote this with a friend and hope that many would read. this a story about bella being fond of fairytales and believing in them. she loves reading here, too, and pretty much the same bella as the books. all the characters used here are not ours but Stephenie Meyers. hope you'll like it...

* * *

Chapter1:  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I believe in fairy tales and happily ever-after. No, I'm not 5. I'm 17 in my junior year of high school. I don't know, but I can always feel when people should be together or shouldn't, or if it's a bad or a good idea someone has. Anyway here are facts about my life. I love to read, and especially reread Wuthering heights. My parents are separated, and my mom just remarried a nice man named Phil. He's a minor league baseball player and travels a lot, so that's my reason to moving in with my father, Charlie's home, or should I say, my hometown in Forks, Washington, the wettest place in the continental U.S. And lastly I love to learn about tales, not just any tales; I love to learn about vampire tales. I know! Weird, right? But hey! Everyone is weird, one way or another. You know how I said I can sense things? Well, I can sense that something amazing is going to happen when I arrive in Forks. The best part of coming to forks was getting a new wardrobe. I just love shopping! I know total girlie girl but I can be a guy if I want. Worst part is I'm going to miss my mom a lot.

_Flashback_

I'm in my light room, packing all my newly bought things to head out to my new home back where I was born, Forks. My mom keeps coming to my room and taking things out, or begging me to stay. But I just keep telling her that I'm trying to make her happy, and she can't fight that, so she does goes to her room to pack to head down to Florida with Phil. He's going to look for a job there.

_End of flash back_

The pilot came on, taking me out of my flashback, telling the passengers to put on our seatbelts for safety because we're landing. The plane had a bumpy but safe landing. I took out my seatbelt and stood up to get my carry-on. After I got my last bag I found Charlie waiting by the cruiser for me. It was kind of nice to be back in this wet town. It felt like forever. You know? Since I'd been here. And it was pretty long, about a year and a half to 2 years ago. I knew Charlie missed me even if he didn't say it out loud. We always had a very different relationship than my mother. Charlie and I always sat in comfortable silence, while my mother and I would not stop talking, well at least she wouldn't stop talking.

I'm standing in front of my new house. It's not that big, it's barely a 2 person house. My room is pretty small, but I'm ok with that. The only problem being here is that, there's only one bathroom and we, Charlie and I have to share it. After Charlie showed me around, he left me in my room to unpack. That's the other advantage of being with my dad, he doesn't go into my business and just left to it. He went downstairs to do something, and I stayed up here to start unpacking. After awhile, I heard him call me.

"Bells come down stairs. I have something to show you." Charlie yelled from what seemed to be outside.

So I walked outside to see Charlie standing next to a very good looking car. It was silver, massive and sleek. It looked like a Lexus. _**[A.N sorry I just hate her car – twilightsagafan4ever]**_ I loved it!

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you, dad! But, why did you get me a car? I could have gotten one myself, and an old one will do." I said, trying to be nice, but I was so happy.

"Well, you see, I kind of won the car. And I thought you would want it. So I kept it so you would not have to get one. And I had planned on getting something, so I got you a MacBook." he said, seeming embarrassed. I was so happy I could fly off the moon! It was a macbook pro in silver the newest one. Ahh!!!!

"Well thank you dad I love them both." I replied, he handed me the key to the car

"Hun, you have to pick-up your schedule for school. You're starting tomorrow. Sorry." he said, apologetic and with an impish smile on his face. I told him I was fine with it and there's no need to be sorry about it. I immediately hopped in to my new car and went to the school to pick-up what is needed. When I got there, it seemed pretty much, empty. I walked in to what seemed like to be the main office. Some nice older lady was sitting down on her desk, a name tag lie on top of it saying, Mrs. Cope.

"Hello, I'm here to get my schedule for my classes. I start tomorrow. My name is Isabella Swan," I ask sweetly. She looked at me and smiled, then she started fumbling through the papers that lay in front of her. She looked around for awhile, then found everything I would need for tomorrow. She told me to come back tomorrow morning for my buddy to show me around, and gave me a slip for my teachers to sign. I, of course, agreed and left. What should I do for the rest of the day? I thought. Well, for now I should just go back home, I guess. I'll make dinner for Charlie and then go to bed early.

When I got home I found a note from Charlie saying he'd be home at 6:30. Well, right now it is 5:45. So, I guess I would just grill some fish and cut some potatoes to put in the oven with some oil, and then make a green salad. That should be good. I slowly went into the kitchen and found everything I need. When Charlie arrived, he was starved, so we went right in to eating. When he finished his helping, he complimented me on my cooking and asked how the rest of my day went. I told him that it went fine and there's nothing to worry about 'cause I have everything that I needed. I cleaned up afterward then headed upstairs to call my mom. She didn't answer, so I guess she lost her phone charger again. Well, anyway, I got ready for bed. I know it's early, but I've got a big day tomorrow. To get my nerves down, I pulled out my ruined copy of Wuthering Heights and started reading. I only got to the 3rd page when I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here's the next chapter. sorry if i just posted it. hope you like it. and enjoy reading. and yea! i got all the next chapters on my computer, so i'll be updating everyday for this week. TOODLES!**

* * *

**Chapter2:**

* * *

My alarm clock went off just at the right time. I jumped off my bed and into the bathroom to get ready for school. I took my shower and brush my teeth all in record time. I came out of the bathroom feeling all relaxed and ready for anything and everything. I went to my room and picked out any random pair of clothes. Amazingly, I picked out an outfit I think I didn't even own. It was a pair of black skinny jeans with a silver belt and a tight fitting white button down with the sleeves folded to my elbow. It was weird I'd never even seen this outfit I wonder where I got it. It's totally not me. But hey, what do I have to lose? So I put it on. It was nice, but so not me. I was running late so I got in my car grabbing a pop tart.

When I got to the school building, it was pretty full. I went around the lot looking for a space to park on. I found one near what I think to the gym. After I parked, I pulled out my papers and went straight to the office to get my buddy and note. When I walked in, it looked like Mrs. Cope was waiting for me. Right beside her was a gorgeous girl. She has jet black hair; she looks so amazing in her mini skirt with leggings and a cardigan.

It was all blue, but what caught my eye was a ring. It looked like a wedding ring, but the only way you wouldn't realize that it is, was the stone in the middle. Then when I looked at her I saw it, the reason why she is gorgeous was her pale skin. I mean, she is really pale ---and when I say really pale, I mean vampire pale--- I told you I'm weird, remember? I was just shocked that I was meeting a real live vampire. That would explain the ring. I wonder if she has one for each color. Well, I'll find out soon.

"Hi," I said to both of them.

"Hi! How are you Bella?" the pixie girl asked.

"I guess as fine as anyone on their first day at a new school. So, what's your name?" I asked with a little curiosity. Seriously it's not every day that you can meet a vampire. That's good. It's awesome to find one. She has golden eyes, so I know she's good, and the fact she is at a high school full of humans.

"Well my name is Alice Cullen, and I'm your buddy, if you couldn't guess. And I love your outfit. Well anyway I have every class with you that's how they chose your buddy by seeing your gender and your classes," she said excitedly and bouncy.

"Thanks I didn't even know I owned this. I just pulled it out. Well, shouldn't we start to head off, Alice? The warning bell just sounded," I said ready to get away from Mrs. Cope. "Yeah. We should go. Bye, Mrs. Cope" Alice said. We started walking to our first class together, English, my favorite class.

"So do you have siblings or/and a boyfriend" I asked knowing she would probably have both one because of the ring and a siblings because her coven must seem like a family. "Yes, I have both. See, I'm adopted, we all are, my siblings and I. So, my boyfriend is Jasper Hale, but we're also adopted siblings. My other adopted siblings names are, Rosalie Hale; she's Jasper's twin, Emmett Cullen and Edward Cullen. Rosalie and Emmett is a couple, too," she stated still in a bouncy mood. Is she always like that? "So, do you have siblings or a boyfriend?" she asked. Like she already knew the answer. She could have a special power, like seeing the future. Yes, she does! Her eyes just blanked out. No normal human would see that, but I've been practicing with my hearing strength and reactions. I use to be so klutzy until I found balance and became stronger. I was so in with my thoughts I forgot about her question. We were about to enter the class when the last bell rang, so I quickly answered "No to both, and my parents are divorced, but my mom remarried a minor league baseball player. That's why I moved with my dad." I said as we walked into English class. She walked to her seat while I went to the teacher for her to sign the slip. She told me to introduce myself and to sit next to Alice, or as she said it "Miss Cullen" even though I know she's a Mrs., but I did as I was told. Most of the Day went the same way, and Alice and I became better friends. We even made plans to go shopping and have a sleepover with her sister Rose and her mother Esme, the boys would leave to go somewhere else. When we finally got to lunch, she told me I could go and sit with her and her family. I told her I would love to meet her family. When we were walking to her table everyone was staring at us. We got to the table Alice told me, I could tell from their plates that they don't eat, because they don't like cafeteria food, I agreed. She introduced me to each and everyone of them. They all look so dashing in what they're wearing, but only one person caught my attention.

.com/cgi/set?id=14379611

.com/cgi/set?id=14381022


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3:**

_Previously:_

_We got to the table Alice told me, I could tell from their plates that they don't eat, because they don't like cafeteria food, I agreed. She introduced me to each and every one of them. They all look so dashing in what they're wearing, but only one person caught my attention._

Her "sibling", the one with the beautiful bronze hair, Edward (such a beautiful name),

I think I love him. Oh my! I think I'm in love with a vampire. He probably doesn't feel the same way though how can I be in love? But of what I read, if he loves me it will be for eternity. I said my hellos to everyone. They all wove back and smiled.

"Is that your new car? The silver Lexus?" the big brawny one asked. I think his name was Emmett.

"Yeah. Why?" I replied, taking my seat beside Alice. He smirked; I can sense what's coming next.

"Nothing. It's just a sleek ride!" he said, booming all over the cafeteria. We all laughed, 'cause he's literally heard all over the cafeteria. Everyone was looking at him with skeptical looks.

"Yeah! I know, right? My dad gave it to me a few days back when I got here." I replied, still laughing from the scene.

"Cool!" he exclaimed. I smiled.

"So? What took you here?" Edward asked. I looked at him, dazed by his velvet voice. It sounds so sultry and seductive. I don't know what's happening to me, but he really looks good for a vampire. I mean, all vampires do look good; it only invites their prey more. But him, he looks godly and so…just good. I don't know what my face looks like, but I know I was dumb-founded there for a second. All I know next is that, Alice is shaking me back to reality and everyone on the table staring at me confused. I shook my head for some seconds before I got back to them.

"Sorry guys. I kinda went on a flashback right there. Uhm… do you really wanna know?" I asked them, him actually, if he really does wanna know.

"Yeah. I'm curious. You don't have to tell if you don't want to." He said concerningly.

"No, I would love to tell you. It's just that, it's something uninteresting. So I'm kind of having second thoughts of sharing. So, here it goes." I told them. I look around the table before I started my sharing. "So, my parents are separated. I have been living with my mom ever since until about a couple of days ago." I was cut off by that voice again.

"So why'd you came here?" he asked, he really does look curious.

"My mom got married again and I want her to be happy." I answered simply.

"By moving out? What kind of mother would want that?" it's Alice who spoke this time. I chuckled at her exclamation.

"No, Alice. Phil, the guy my mom married, he's a minor league player and travels a lot. So that means, my mom would get to be left behind because of me. And I see that she's unhappy and really wants to be with him, so I decided to come here. And 'sides, it's been a long time since I last seen my dad. I was 12 when I last came here, and I'm now 17." I told them, then the bell rang.

"Oh! That's the signal to stand up and head for the next class. What's yours?" Edward said.

I looked at my schedule and found it. "Biology, why?" I looked up at him, he was smiling.

"That's my next class. Want to walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure! Let me just gather my things." my heart kinda skipped a beat at that. Hope he didn't hear that. He waited for me until I got everything I needed. We slowly headed to the lab. Thankfully, the teacher is not in yet. We really were walking slowly. He directed me to where he was seating and we sat together. We stayed silent for awhile until he said the most unexpected of things.


End file.
